Canines
by SleepMotherWar
Summary: A Young additiong to Squad 6 is keeping Renji busy. Straight from District 3 comes a famale, Saruki Yokua, who was raised in an obedient upbringing. Though envoius in many ways, perhaps Renji can give her a taste of free will.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yadda yadda.

---

"Yokua Saruki," a teacher called. "You are requested by Head Captain Yamamoto." The various sounds from the classroom stirred as a female rose from her seat. Her dark brown hair just met her shoulders and her silver eyes glinted with a hint of anticipation. Her lean figure waltzed gracefully as she took her follow. Her red and white uniform displayed her second year mark in the academy.

"Sir." she bowed slightly to display her rank below the elder. "Do you know why the Head Captain requests me?"

"Yes, you are to be given your place in the Seireitei as an officer." the elder replied. "I'd advocate that you conduct phenomenal behavior toward the Head Captain when he does so."

The young girl hesitated. "Pardon my rudeness sir," she stuttered, "but I don't graduate for another 2 years from the Soul Reaper Academy…"

"When the Head Captain decides when one is ready for the Seireitei, he is clear on it." he nodded as they approached a door that led to the Academy Headmaster's office. The young girl opened the door to the chatting men.

"Ah, Yokua." the Headmaster smiled. "Yokua, this man is Head Captain of the Seireitei, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto."

Saruki bowed quickly to the Head Captain. "Hohoho…" the Head Captain chuckled. "Raise your head child." she peered up. "I have come to give you a position in the Seireitei."

"Sir." she replied in an attempt to hide her glee.

"You will be given a position in a Court Guard Squad Division as well as your Zanpaku-to," the Head Captain grinned as he placed his free hand atop his wooden staff. "When you have been transferred you will live among the other officers in the Seireitei and will carry out instructions when ordered."

"Yes Sir." Her fingers twitched with curiosity as she waited for her squad orders.

"You will be placed into Squad 6, under the command of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and his Lieutenant Abarai Renji." He stroked his long beard. "You will report to Squad 6 headquarters and follow your orders given to you either by your Captain or Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." she repeated.

"I hope to hear good from you Young one. You have much to learn, but I feel as if you have earned your place among the Seireitei's Court Guard Squads." The Head Captain turned to leave. "Come child." Saruki rose and followed him out of the Soul Reaper Academy.

* * *

"Renji, head Captain Yamamoto is sending a new recruit. Be sure to take care of them." Byakuya Kuchiki walked toward the door to take his leave. His scarf waved briskly as his graceful walk radiated his upper class nature. 

"Yeah," his Lieutenant replied. "I'll be sure to do that." Renji Abarai was seated in the Headquarters relaxation area upon a long couch where he lazily yawned. His Zanpaku-to was laying next to him in its sheath as he waited for the new recruit.

"No fooling around this time Renji," Byakuya ordered solemnly. "I won't tolerate it again."

Renji did not reply as a smug grin replaced his tired lips. Byakuya exited, and all was quite. "Maybe now I can get some sleep…" He laid back sliding the metal visor over his eyes. "I'll assume that the new recruit will get lost like the other recruits do." He slowly fell into a light sleep.

"Ahem." Renji sighed at the interrupting sound.

"Yeah, gimme a second to get up here."

"Sleeping on the job I see." The elderly voice caused Renji to rocket up from his laying position.

"Head Captain!" he blurted. "How can I be of assistance?" his visor was sloppily hanging over his left eye.

The Head Captain chuckled. "Your newest recruit has arrived, I accompanied her, finding that most of your other recruits tend to get lost." Renji smiled crookedly. "I hope it has nothing to do with the false directional signs that are scattered though out the 6th Squad's territory."

"Not at all Head Captain." Renji lied. "So, where may I ask, is the new recruit?"

Sheepishly, Saruki slid out from the Shadow of the Head Captain and bowed. "Yokua Saruki," she stated her name formally. "Its an Honor to be a member of Squad 6."

"Uhh…" Renji searched for words, he was making a fool of himself in front of the Head Captain. He quickly ran though his mind in search of something to say. "Yes, your shihakusho is ready. Get that on and we'll head out to Captain Soi Fon and you'll get your Zanpaku-to. She'll teach you how to get its name."

"Very well Lieutenant Abarai." Renji's face sulked at the sound of obedience in her voice.

"I'll be taking my leave, Best of Luck Miss Yokua."

"Thank you Head Captain." she bowed again.

"You know," Renji looked at his newest underling, "You're really obedient."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Saruki raised an eyebrow.

"Well… no, but it makes you look like a dog." Renji averted his gaze with the mention of a canine.

"A dog? I never heard that before." the young girl lifted her shihakusho an examined it.

"So, where are you from?" Renji asked, making idle chit chat.

"District 3," she replied. Renji's face contorted at the mention of an upper class district, however, he envied her in a way, himself coming from district 78, he longed for the privileges she had grown with.

"I see, well, get changed into that shihakusho and we'll go get your Zanpaku-to."

"Yes Sir."

"Call me Renji…" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nyah Chapther one. Hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I enjoyed writing it. 3 


End file.
